


ga1ahad

by distant_millennium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distant_millennium/pseuds/distant_millennium
Summary: Displaced by the ongoing civil war, a witch named Melo offers her help in the form of Project REV1VAL, a research initiative expected to change the tides of the battle. As the conflict comes to a close, things suddenly turn for the worse for her and her team and they are forced to flee... Based on the "Ga1ahad and Scientific Witchery" cover by WHOMS'DTVE.cockroach
Kudos: 2





	1. departure

Maguro was numb.

The searing sensation in her legs had disappeared, she noted, but so had all of her other senses. Explosions would do that to you.

A comrade slid into her limited vision, words slipping out in jumbled, dull noise she could no longer interpret. Tears that were not her own clouded her vision until her eyes finally blinked closed.

She wondered if her body would make it home safely.


	2. proposal

**THIS PROPOSAL IS IN RESPONSE TO THE ARMY RESEARCH LABORATORY**

**BROAD AGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT (BAA) CASE 01617**

**DATED APRIL 2017**

**1\. Title**

Project REV1VAL

**2\. Abstract**

Civil war has left Noblesse—its people, functions, and the like—in a complex situation. Citizens have been sitting on their hands for the past few months while friends and loved ones have been drafted to fight in the war. Educational institutions put studies on hold while many professors and students alike were uprooted from their lives. This proposal’s intent is to lessen the amount of people being drafted and help every day citizens return to their daily lives by studying the properties of a lost magic for eternal youth and applying it to the district’s current needs of more soldiers.

**3\. Technical Objective**

Using the described lost magic, a potion will be developed to revive soldiers who lost their lives in the war to continue where they left off. The researcher, Melo, is a graduating potions scholar at the Noblesse Institute of Magic.

**5\. Statement of Work**

The lost potion will be first replicated as pieced together across several sources and from there, necessary changes will be made with each test until a successful revival potion is created that can be easily replicated for use.


	3. pitch

Melo was not sure how to make of the leader of her district.

Iris’s gaze was cold, sly even. Her disposition was not that of a leader in the middle of a crisis—nothing in her eyes hinted of lost sleep due to the warring factions. Her hair was neatly curled on her shoulders, her cloak free of any wrinkles. Her smile placid, unable to reach her eyes.

Her initial greeting as Melo entered her office was that of indifference, the latter receiving a less than warm welcome and an invitation to sit down at the chair opposite of where Iris sat. It looked mismatched with the rest of the interior, most likely pulled from elsewhere in the building.

Pleasantries were briefly exchanged and they dove into matters at hand without much transition.

“I’m sure you’re aware of the current state of the war,” Iris drawled. “It’s taking longer than any of my advisors had expected. We’re losing numbers. I expect we’ll have to do another round of recruitment from our remaining civilian population very soon.”

Melo bit her lip, turning over Iris’s admission her head. Her experiment, if successful, would be an immense tool in favor of Noblesse.

“I don’t have all the time in the world, so you’ll have to excuse me for being blunt about this. Please give me your pitch, or you can show yourself out now. My head advisor was insistent that you meet with me, though I haven’t bothered to read your research proposal.”

Melo parted her lips slightly, a bit taken aback by Iris’s honest disinterest in her and her ideas. The advisor she had been in contact with gave off the impression that the leader of Noblesse was invested in academia offering solutions to the nation’s problems. Melo steeled herself, inhaling slowly, deeply, knowing that her next string of words may the last the leader of Noblesse would entertain her presence with.

“Recruiting more civilians for the army will not be necessary,” Melo began. Iris raised an eyebrow, allowing Melo to continue, “During my studies, I came across a lost potion for eternal youth. Using its properties and with some testing, it may be possible to revive soldiers after they fall in the war. No need to recruit and train more witches and wizards.”

Iris did not speak for what felt like years to Melo. Eventually, the visitor rose to her feet, feeling defeated, ready to show herself the door.

Iris, too, rose when Melo reached the door. The quiet shuffle caused Melo to turn around curiously. She found Iris hunched over her desk, scribbling quickly on a rectangular sheet of paper.

“I wouldn’t leave yet if I were you,” Iris warned. Melo took her hand off the handle and turned back to face Iris.

“Congratulations,” Iris praised flatly. A check with far too many zeroes scribbled on it was tucked neatly between two outstretched fingers. When she noted Melo remained rooted in place, unsure of what to make of the action, Iris continued, “Are you going to stand there all day or will you come collect this check and show me what you’ve promised?”


End file.
